Crimson Tears
by Prince Bartholomew
Summary: She was known for her talent in imitating others and making impressions for people to laugh at. Basically a comedian, she was the only one who could relate to him. Angst. READ CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU GUESS.
1. Realization

**Crimson Tears**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story...

* * *

As the bell rang, students rushed out the school doors, eager to get home or hang out with friends. Only one toonster remained by the school doors. Leaning against the wall, he watched as his fellow schoolmates dispersed from being a huge crowd into small groups, chatting amongst themselves, discussing what they would do and where they would go. He spotted his classmates as they continued their chatter, but didn't run up to them, nor did he call out for them to wait up. Instead, he just waited until they were out of sight before walking in the direction of his home.

As he walked, he thought about his classmates. Although they rarely visited him, he had fun with them whenever they were together. He started to think about them individually. Buster was the leader of the pack, always looking for adventure, usually smiling as he led the team in most of their adventures. Hampton was the cautious one of the group, always looking out for danger, usually nervous for every adventure. Plucky was the team's comic relief, usually getting into danger's way, trying to take Buster's position as leader during each adventure…

And then there was Babs. He smiled. She was the wacky one of the group, always changing and coming up with new ideas. She was known for her talent in imitating others and making impressions for people to laugh at. Basically a comedian, she was the only one who could relate to him. Her marvelous personality and skills were like no other, and that was what made her attractive to him.

He stopped walking. What made him think that? He shook his head. Why was he thinking such thoughts? He was of a completely different species! He frowned. It wouldn't work out anyway. Since she had Buster, there was no chance for him, even if it could work out. He wasn't supposed to love. He was alone, the only one of his kind, doomed to be alone for the rest of his life. With a heavy heart, he walked up the bridge to his home.

_I'm in love with Babs Bunny._

* * *

Another sad story. Worry not; I have intentions of continuing this story.

Also, I will begin working on "Requiem" again. Thank you to those who have reviewed.


	2. Planning

**Crimson Tears**

"…lo…ello…Hello?…"

Startled, he shook his head to regain his senses. Standing in front of him was a giant pen, a "pen-pal". The pen looked concerned.

"Is anything wrong?"

He looked at the pen for a moment before turning away and waving for it to go. Confused, the giant pen slid away, respecting his request. With the pen gone for now, he turned his gaze back to the ground, staring at his feet in deep thought. What was he going to do? He couldn't just walk up to Babs and say, "I love you." It was too embarrassing, and she would look at him in disgust before rejecting him. He sighed. It was better to keep his feelings bottled in than to get rejected and have a broken heart for the rest of his life. With this in mind, he came to a single conclusion…

…Avoid Babs as much as possible. Frowning, he realized it would be difficult, but it had to be done. It would be very hard to try to ignore these feelings, to ignore Babs, to possibly avoid her for the rest of his life, but a broken heart of rejection would be worse than be hurt by denying his feelings for her.

But how would he still be his "normal" self around the others? Crossing his arms, he tried to think of a way to avoid Babs, but still be wacky in front of everyone else. After a while, he came up with an idea, but one last glance at the sky showed that he had to sleep. Getting into his strange bed, he pulled up the covers and closed his eyes, hoping to successfully start his plan the next day.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter, but I have been busy and I want people to know that I will continue this story.

Also, note that this is NOT a normal pairing.


	3. Deep Thought

**Crimson Tears**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...

* * *

His pure black eyes opened, forcing him to get out of bed, since it was a school day. He had to be the first one to get to Acme Loonaversity, to start the morning bell when his schoolmates arrived. Glancing at a nearby clock, he saw that it was 4:37am. He walked in the direction of the bridge to Acme Acres, thinking about his plan. All he had to do was watch out for Babs and, if he spotted her, run in the opposite direction or hide.

He paused, realizing something. If she ever decided to come to Wackyland, what would he do? He crossed his arms and tilted his head, thinking. If she came to Wackyland, he would simply go into the uncharted part of the land, or transform into something weird so that she couldn't find him. Satisfied with his idea, he looked upwards, only to see the school door one foot away. Taking out his keys for the school that the principal had entrusted him to keep safely, he unlocked the door, looking up at the clock face to see that it was 5:00am. Only two more hours until the school day starts. Opening the door, he went inside, closing the door behind him, and locked it. He dashed to the stairs of the clock tower, quickly getting up to the platform that would partially go out of the tower for him to announce the beginning of school.

Knowing that it would be a long wait, he set his internal clock to 6:30am, ensuring that he would be ready to pop out of the clock to announce the opening of the school on time. He closed his eyes. Today would be a difficult day. If he ever got through it successfully, how well would he do tomorrow? He felt himself start to doze off. He would make it… His eyes opened. He couldn't doze off now. Even if he set his internal clock to a certain time, he might miss the bell. Pulling out his harmonica, he put it to his lips and started to play.

By the time he got to the seventh song, his internal clock went off, warning him of the time. Putting the harmonica away, he heard the sounds of the staff entering the school. Realizing that he still had thirty more minutes until he had to announce the beginning of the school day, he began to hum softly. Strange tunes echoed throughout the small area of the inside of the clock tower, slowly echoing downwards into the school's hallways. After humming several unusual tunes, he soon heard the sounds of his fellow schoolmates crowding outside. Knowing that it was time, he prepared himself as the clock door opened, the platform he was standing on went forward, moving both him and the platform outside. Still on the platform, he looked down to see his schoolmates crowded right outside the door before announcing that it was time for school to start. As soon as he had finished his announcement, the platform moved backwards, back inside of the clock tower. After the clock door closed, he dashed down the long flight of stairs, hoping that he would get to the clock on time without encountering Babs.

Rushing to get to class, he scanned the area. Among the crowd of students, Babs was nowhere in sight. With a sigh of relief, he stopped right outside the door of the classroom, opened the door, and slipped inside. Looking around the classroom, he noticed that he was rather early; nobody else was in the room. Climbing into the clock at the very back of the room, he waited for the professor and the other students to arrive. Through the one-way material of the clock, he watched as the professor entered first, then his schoolmates piled in through the small doorway, soon getting into their seats, chatting amongst each other. Within the crowd of students, he did not see Babs. That was good…right?

_I just hope that I can avoid her without suspicion…_

As the professor started the lesson of the day, he covered his face, grateful that nobody could see him within the clock as he sighed. Hopefully he could hold out until the lesson was over. Lunchtime would not be much of a problem; he never really went in there anyway, so he had nothing to worry about. The lessons afterward might prove difficult, if Babs was actually in the building today. With a moan, he pulled his legs up against his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

_It's gonna be a long day…_

* * *

**Author's Note: _I apologize for my long absence. However, I do intend to continue to update this story within every chance that I get. Thank you, my fans and friends, for waiting (or not)._**


	4. Breaking Down

**Crimson Tears**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

_I'm not gonna make it…I'm not gonna make it…_

Lunch had ended pretty quickly – at least for him, it did – and he was back inside the clock for the last lesson. Even though he had not actually _seen_ Babs yet, he had the gut-wrenching feeling that she was somewhere in the building. This wasn't good; he couldn't risk seeing her – nor could he risk her seeing him – as it would break his willpower if she decided to talk to him. He had no desire to see the results of this. Just the _thought_ of her walking over to him to communicate made him weak.

_Please don't be here…Please don't be here…_

He was losing his sanity – not that people believed that he had any to begin with – and it felt awful. Despite what people thought, he did possess sanity; he wasn't completely insane. That was a common misconception.

He glanced up at the see-through material of the clock. It must be almost time for school to end; the students were looking up at the clock, anxious to burst through that door and leave.

…_It's almost time…to announce the end of the day…but what if she…_

He choked back a sob; he was breaking down. He couldn't do this. He couldn't pop out of the clock and announce the end of the school day. He couldn't show himself – not like this – and have others wondering why he was upset.

_What…what can I do…?_

The hands of the clock were slowly heading near their destination.

_Come on…COME ON! Think, darn you!_

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Pulling out a sign, he scribbled down a phrase that sounded like something he would say, stuck it to the platform he was on, and created a portal to Wackyland. He quickly stepped through the portal and it closed behind him, leaving nothing – not even a trace – in his disappearance.

A few seconds later, the clock popped open to reveal the sign that said:

[Whaddaya still standing around _here_ for?]

The students laughed at this. How typical of Gogo…

* * *

**Author's Note: _I apologize for my long absence, but I have had a long writer's block. I have returned, though, so expect some frequent updates in the near future._**


	5. Broken

**Crimson Tears**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

_Why did I have to fall in love? Why did it have to be Babs? Why couldn't I just have been happy alone?_

Gogo ran through the realm of Wackyland, his home – nay, his sanctuary – ignoring the confused looks of the other residents of this mysterious and odd land. He continued to run, going further and further into the deepest parts of Wackyland, not caring that he was going into the parts that even the residents would not dare enter.

However, nobody has unlimited stamina, and he began to slow down. Soon, he stopped running altogether, falling to his knees.

…_Why…Why did fate have to turn against me? I'm the only dodo remaining…I don't have anyone else…I don't have any family…or others like myself to fall in love with…I'm alone…I'm all alone…_

"…_It…it isn't fair…"_

A strange liquid slid down his cheeks and he reached up to feel what it was.

…_Tears…_

He was crying. Gogo Dodo, the one Tiny Toon that was supposed to be happy and insane all the time, was _crying_…

"…_I…I don't know what to do anymore…"_

The sound of his own voice cracking and wavering, the knowledge that he was all alone in the world and knowing that he had fallen in love with a girl who would never return his feelings broke him. His sorrow burst through his wall of denial, and he emitted a pained wail. Tears of sorrow and agony fell freely from his eyes, running down his cheeks, and staining the ground beneath him. Even though he hadn't confessed his feelings, his heart felt as if it had shattered into a million tiny shards.

Another wail escaped him – even more pained than the previous one – and he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

Gogo Dodo was broken, and he had nobody to help him pick up the pieces.


End file.
